


[Podfic of] Butt Dial by silverbatwing

by INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon
Summary: With permission from silverbatwing,Audio for their fic, Butt Dial!
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Butt Dial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600385) by [Silverbatwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverbatwing/pseuds/Silverbatwing). 



Aaaaaaand we're back, with another delightful smootery from [silverbatwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverbatwing/pseuds/Silverbatwing)!

Please remember to leave all kudos and commentary on the original work's page, found here:

[Butt Dial Chapter 01](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600385/chapters/59424409)

And this is your link to the first installment! (Ah, the beauty of already completed fics, I know how many installments there will beeeeeeee!)

[Audio File 01](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1C3mJFSBGCXZKKOTgLgDeBmJT2qCTeDFt/view?usp=sharing)

Many thanks again to silver for their permission in letting me get this into audio format for all you thirsty peeps! Enjoy, and we'll get the next as soon as possible!


	2. Chapter 2 Recording

.... I did a bad thing.... I recorded and completely forgot to ever upload....

Here's the link to the OG fic chapter

[Chapter 2 Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600385/chapters/59481430#workskin)

And now the audio file

[Chapter 2 Audio](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Wki5PShhCBe49V-a_JFd3Ai8pKaGdgIM/view?usp=sharing)

Please remember to leave commentary and kudos on the OG fic itself.

Onward!


	3. Chapter 3 Audio

Here we gooooo!

OG Fic page here:

[Chapter 3 Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600385/chapters/59692102#workskin)

Audio here:

[Chapter 3 Audio](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WmGmXYPxswQynGsgpYo1AQUrC5TWgb5J/view?usp=sharing)

Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4 Audio

Ahhhh, we love a good lil slow burn....

OG fic Text here:

[Chapter 4 Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600385/chapters/59830264#workskin)

Audio:

[Chapter 4 Audio](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1X0WUMl6csd70c25vgLeNKtaacmhH47KH/view?usp=sharing)

.... Let's see if I can get the rest done this weekend....


End file.
